


Dean & Pie - You’re Beautiful

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crack, Fanvids, Gen, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget Romeo and Juliet. The most tragic love story of them all is the story of Dean Winchester and his pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean & Pie - You’re Beautiful

**Dean Winchester & Pie - You’re Beautiful**  
by hunenka  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Footage: all 8 seasons  
Song: James Blunt - Beautiful, Bob Dylan - Knockin' On Heaven's Door  
Video length: 2:13  
Summary: Forget Romeo and Juliet. The most tragic love story of them all is the story of Dean Winchester and his pie.

Watch on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94L2CtuVUV0/)


End file.
